1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographing device equipped with a geomagnetic sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, it is attempted to add a function of measuring orientation to portable electronic devices by equipping the portable electronic devices with a geomagnetic sensor.
Normally, various types of components which generate magnetic field by being energized are installed in electronic devices.
There are cases where accurate orientation cannot be measured because accurate output cannot be obtained from the geomagnetic sensor due to the influence of such parts.
As a technique to eliminate such influence of the above parts, a technique shown in JP 2009-278674 is known.
In JP 2009-278674, there is disclosed a technique in which a plurality of operation condition of various types of circuits that exert magnetic influence and offset values of magnetic fields that acts on the magnetic sensor are registered in a data table in advance, and the geomagnetic orientation is corrected and obtained by using the off set values in the data table when measuring the orientation.